The Acid Expirament:The East Connection
by Pretty-Punk-Princess
Summary: Mick Foley decides to even the odds against Evolution so he enlists the help of a Asian super duo. Will they triumph against Evolution or will they be just another number? Romance, Action, Triple H afraid for his life! RR
1. Where it all began

**_CHAPTER I: WHERE IT ALL BEGAN_**

_AN: I do not own any of the WWE superstars. Nor do I own any Ultimate Power Wrestling University wrestlers. The female character to be named later is my original creation. I am a starving college student with cable so please do not sue me. Also I am changing what happened at Backlash between Orton and Foley because it just suits me better_.  
  
Mick Foley stood anxiously watching the monitor as Backlash footage rolled on. His heart rate started to increase, that tingly sensation that availed his hands was suddenly seizing his hands in a catastrophic whirlwind of twitching, and he had done something he had never done previously as a wrestler; he started to sweat bullets. The one thing that made the twitching stop and the sweating lessen was the thought in the back of his mind_ if anything goes wrong I always have the twins to save me.  
_  
It was at that precise moment that a stagehand named Marc knocked on his door and yelled, "Ten minutes to role time." Ten minutes until Mick won either fairly, or ten minutes until he sent that pompous little brat Randy Orton to the hospital and winning by cheating. Either way Mick smiled at the though of seeing Randy's bloodied face. He stood up ignoring the dull ache in his lower back from the Monday beating by Evolution. This small ache was not to interfere with glory.  
  
The match began off fairly well until it painfully obvious to the audience that Randy was in no type of shape for a hardcore match. Jumping the barrier to protect him from Barbie, Randy ran into the hallways of the arena.  
  
Orton ran through the corridors looking for somewhere to hide in. He never thought that Foley could kick his ass so hard. He was bleeding from the face, his left knee was starting to scream from the baseball bat hit to the side, and the right side of his beautiful face was torn to shreds after receiving a blow from that barbed wire rapped baseball bat. Stumbling through a corridor, Triple H pulled the youngest member of Evolution into their locker room.  
  
"Orton where the hell are you," Foley screamed with a malicious glee. As he turned a corner Batista was waiting for him with a trashcan in his hands. As Foley was hit to the ground the rest of Evolution minus Orton converged on him like a pack of wolves. Triple H wielded a sledgehammer. Throwing it up into the air the weight of the sledgehammer gleamed in the false light of the fluorescent light bulbs. As the momentum of the sledgehammer it suddenly faltered and then the hammer fell harmlessly to the ground.  
  
Ric Flair was startled by the loud groan of pain coming from HHH. "What the Hell..." Ric never finished his sentence as suddenly a wrestling boot came flying toward his face. His head was snapped back so hard that he lost consciousness for a moment.  
  
When he was awoken a young fair skinned Asian woman was dragging the sledgehammer away from Triple H while her partner was fighting Batista with a kendo stick and winning. Dave was moving closer to the Asian, but suddenly Foley was up and swinging Barbie. Dave was about to get hit when suddenly the young girl pushed him out of the way, "No, when I agreed to him no one other than Orton would be punished with that." Foley stopped the swinging and looked pissed off, but turned away from Dave and opened the Evolution locker room door and saw Randy.  
  
The little nitwit was in a corner curled up in a fetal position, begging for Foley to stop. This side of the third generation wrestling star caused the hardcore legend to stop in his place and briefly lifting his eyebrow up, much as like the Rock would have had done. Smiling Foley went to work on the boy.  
  
In the background the two Asians were battling it out with the rest of Evolution. By this time HHH had been knocked out of commission by a cinder block to the back of the head.  
  
The young female was carefully eyeing Rick Flair up before she laughed an attack at the ancient man. Rick went down hard and he struggled as the girl landed on his chest and began throwing her fists at an amazing rate at his head.  
  
Finally, she faltered in her onslaught of punches and that is where Flair caught her. He grabbed her right wrist and flipped her off him. As he did son he managed to bring his leg around and take the feet out from under her. Landing hard on her back, all the air was knocked out of her.  
  
"Not to bad for an old man. Don't you think so kiddo," he yelled at her. Sucking in a breath of air, desperate for the swirling fog of unconsciousness to go away she struggled for consciousness. When all of a sudden Flair had picked her up and was ready to do a back breaker. It was that moment when a flying fist struck him, before he blacked out the last thing he saw was Batista glaring at him.  
  
While this little commotion between the woman and Ric Flair, the unknown assailant and Dave were going at it quite hard. What Dave lacked in speed and agility the unknown Ninja made up for three times over.  
  
He was spinning around the beast with a lethal kendo stick. The blitz of the kendo stick was painful, but finally Batista broke through and was able to grab the boy by his throat and pick him up. As he slammed him down on the concrete floor of the hallway Dave noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Ric was getting the upper hand on the female. She had saved him earlier tonight from the brutal blow of Foley's Barbie.  
  
Watching her ruby lips try and grasp for air, it was then that he felt he had to do something. He had always been taught as a child that a debt gained was a debt repaid. So in a causal advance he noticed that his opponent had gotten up and was making his way towards Flair in an attempt to save his tag team partner. That's when Batista let Flair have it. The old geezer had just 'happened' to be step into his way as he flung his right arm out. The force of the blow quickly knocked him out, but left the young girl falling.  
  
Dave reached out quickly and grappled her away from the slowly loosing conscious Flair. At the instance that is hand met her unclothed flesh of her arm he felt a wave of excitement. His whole body reacted when she curled up to him. He was so entranced with her that for a brief second he let his guard down.  
  
And that was the second when her brother attacked. With a brutal force he whirled around and kicked Dave's face in. The snapping of his neck was audible to everyone in the building.  
  
The male dragged the female off Batista's chest. "Van," she wailed as he pulled her away from him.  
  
She finally caught on that Orton and Foley had somehow during their distraction moved back out to the squared circle. The pair made their way stealthily to the ring. It was just as the male jumped onto the apron that the lovely Lillian Garcia announced, "And your winner is Mick Foley." The crowd practically burst into tears, as Foley stood triumphant above the bloodied Randy Orton.  
  
The pair made their way over to Foley and raised his arms. As confetti flew around the trio they all knew that this was just the beginning...


	2. The Apparance

**_Chapter II: THE APPARANCE_**

_AN: I do not own Van Asyeck, Mick Foley, Evolution or any other WWE superstars that may appear with in the story. Vince owns them all, and Linda owns Vince so all I have to say is please do not sue me. Siya is my original creation, but she is based on the character Chiyo-chan from_ Memoirs of a Geisha_._  
  
It had been three weeks since the Backlash match where Randy Orton had nearly died from the blood loss he had suffered at the hands of Mick Foley and the mysterious Asian twins. Now it was Monday Night Raw and there was an air of excitement electrifying the crowd. It would be tonight that both Mick and Randy made their reappearance.  
  
Foley rolled up in a shiny black Acura SUV. The pop from the audience was deafening in the ring portion of the arena. In fact the noise was so loud that Mick was able to garner wisps of the chanting through the cinder block walls. His attire when he stepped down from the truck was an aura of arrogance, and his dress was unusual. He wore stiff Dickie trousers, shiny black dress shoes, and a pressed black shirt. His naturally wild hair was still puffy and wild. He saw the cameraman to the left of him, standing about twenty-five feet away, he twisted his head around to the boys and smiled reveling the famous toothless grin of his.  
  
During this time a person opened the front passenger side door, slammed it shut and then proceeded to open the back door to the truck. As the camera panned slowly it was the two mysterious Asians that had helped Mick from near destruction on the pay per view.  
  
The male of pair was slightly taller than Mick Foley himself. He was well built and dressed in Adidas snap pants, a tight black guinea tee with Chinese writing all over it, and had a sweat band around his left wrist. He was well tanned with a chiseled face. The young man wore a backwards baseball hat and dark Armani shades to cover his eyes, even though it was dark outside of the stadium. He let go of the female's hands as he strode around the side of the truck to open up the back doors to retrieve their luggage.  
  
As he did so the cameraman panned up the expanse of the woman's legs. She was dressed in a and one piece red embroidered dress, with slits all the way up the dress until the cuts slithered off onto her small and shapely hips. Her lean pale legs stuck out underneath the dress and revealed four- inch high, bright red stilettos. As the camera rolled on and as the cheers from the Raw crowd grew louder the bodice of the dress was revealed and the beauty of it was seen.  
  
There was a large golden dragon swirling around the front darling dipping between the curves of the woman's breasts. The collar was high and set off by thee black buttons. As the viewers were finally gifted to see her face it was snow white with large gray eyes, her shinning black hair was pinned up by two ornately decorated chopsticks in her hair. Looking sure of her self she tuned to Mick and asked, "Which way to the room." Foley took her hand and along with her brother he guided them through the expanse of the San Antonio Dome's hallways.  
  
After the opening pyrotechnics of Raw had finished Evolution made its way out to the ring. Randy Orton's face was covered in stitches and superficial cuts. His unclad torso reveled the damages associated with his fight against Foley. His ribs were still wrapped twenty-one days after the battle.  
  
Entering the ring visible pained, Randy received a microphone from Triple H. "To all of my fans I am so thankful for all of your get well cards," he smiled arrogantly, as the crowd started chanting asshole. Raising the microphone to his lips he began," As many of you know I was unfairly attack by that brute Mick Foley and those yellow skinned chickens. Who I must clearly remark are not employees of the WWE. I was beaten in an ungentlemanly manner," pausing for effect Randy hopped to hear the crowd's approval, but as usually they were chanting _asshole_. Snorting he contemptuously added, "And for the first time I must remark that I didn't cheat." The crowd began booing. It did not matter to the fans if Mick had cheated to win or not the odds were all ready stacked against him before the match. So the intervention by the mysterious duo was okay. "I was merely accosted by the three brutes."  
  
As Randy speech tapered off Ric Flair started to speak, "I have spoken with the proper officials and since the peoples involved with Mick Foley were not WWE employees it has turned about that due to default that our very own Mr. Randy Orton has won the match. Which means that you Mick Foley are fir..."  
  
His words were cut off when suddenly Prodigy's Mindfields stared playing. The top of the ramp began to be filled with a mysterious red smoke. As the arena went dark the Titan Tron was filled with images of flaming tabletops, tack covered rings and beaten and bloodied opponents. As Evolution stared at the ramp more closely two figures appeared. As the music became softer and the lights were brought back on in the arena it was clear that the Asian twins were in.  
  
They made their way down to the ring, cautiously. The taller one sat on the ropes as his sister demurely entered. She walked over to the opposite turn buckle and lounged against it, watching Batista with feigned curiosity.  
  
"And who the hell would you be," Triple H asked.  
  
The young man opened his mouth and spoke loudly, "Give me the god damn microphone." He then swiped it out of HHH's hands and smiling he announced, "I am Van Asyeck," and that he pointed to the girl, "and she is Siya. We are here from Japan's Zero One Dojo."  
  
"That's all well and nice son but you are not wrestlers for the WWE just merely some poor knock off," Flair added.  
  
Siya strode up to her brother, "Says who?" As soon as she spoke those words and all to familiar song blared through the speakers....


	3. In Together Now

**_CHAPTER III: IN TOGETHER NOW_**

_AN: I do not own Van Asyeck, Mick Foley, Evolution or any other WWE superstars that may appear with in the story. I also do not own Stella McMahon or Shane. Vince owns them all, and Linda owns Vince so all I have to say is please do not sue me. Ya, know by now guys it's the normal spiel here._  
  
**_ There's- -no- -chance- -in- -hell,_** You got no chance, chance in hell the song played repeatedly throughout the arena bringing the audience to its feet in cheers of the McMahon that sauntered down the runway in front of them. Stella McMahon, Shane's wife, was wearing a very fine tailored black and white pinstriped suit. She carried with her the customary patented black leathered attaché case and a microphone.  
  
Van sat on the ropes as Siya bowed low to her for entering the ring. Stella handed Siya the case and clicked open the golden clips on the case. After slightly nodded to Van she pulled out thick stacks of papers. And handed both of them to him.  
  
"Now Triple H. I just heard you loudly proclaiming that since Mick won his right to work here because of wrestlers not properly affiliated with the company I knew I had to come out here and set you wrong. The Raw before Backlash when you announced the stipulation for the match and said that no WWE superstar could help, you were correct, it was Randy's match set by his trainer," Stella smirked at this slight jab. _What's not to love about marrying the head of company? _The crowd was loudly booing at this point because they had remembered that particular stipulation was unfair. Stella continued, "Because well at that time Siya and Van were not working for me. But three days before Backlash I received a call from one Dwayne, the Rock, Johnson saying that he had come in contact with two of Mick's old students and was curious if I would hire them. After hearing their names I knew the WWE needed these two. Van is a virtually the top dog in the Japanese rings and most of Asia as well as Australia and Europe, and his sister Siya, here the female hardcore legend of Asia. Shane and I had seen them in action before, but never had they accepted our proposals. So imagine the surprise when I relayed the messaged to Vince who rushed out there and hired them on the spot. Of course their official entrance was supposed to be tonight, but well Mick had a feeling the likes of you were up to something, so he invited the twins on a residential tour of the WWE. So as for your little crescendo Mr. Flair about taking away Foley's right to work I think your sadly mistaken, as for those contracts," Van wiggled the thick contracts in his hand smiling gleefully at Triple H, Are good down to the last byline.  
  
The crowd cheered a bit taken back by the forcefulness in Stella's voice. Siya closed her eyes and breathed in a whiff of the arena air. The turnbuckle felt good against her neck and the arena smelled of sweat, stale popcorn, electric and cologne? _What why the hell did it suddenly smell like fine expensive cologne._ Snapping her eyes open Siya was suddenly towered over by a hulk of a beast. She knew his name was Batista, but people whispered it in rushes as if afraid he might hear them and tear them to shreds.  
  
Her hands started to shake. _The first sign of fear. You fear no man Siya stop your shaking_ her mind screamed at her. She snapped her hands together as the penetrating stare of Batista seeped underneath her make up, underneath her dress, beyond her dress slip, and onto her naked flesh. The air between them was suddenly alive. Siya was very much aware of this man, in a way that no man had ever made her fell. Yet, it ended as quick as it had started and he backed away from her as if savoring the image of her pushed into the corner of the turnbuckle. Just before he walked over the tops of the ropes he spoke four words; **I'll be seeing you.  
**  
As his group walked up the ramp Siya unleashed a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. "Siya you okay," Van asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess not every day you have that creature two inches from your nose wanting to to to...," she could not finish the sentence because she knew that Van would give her a slightly crazed look and say she'd landed on a barricade one to many times.  
  
As the twins walked back stage they grew uneasy at the silence they brought to the rest of the roster. It seemed at every turn some superstar or Diva would stop their conversation and just stare at them.  
  
Finally they reach Mick's locker room and entered it. "Dude there is major hostility their tonight," Van spoke. Siya smiled partly because she saw the look of disgust on many of the diva's faces at how tiny she was, she even heard the word anorexic being whispered.  
  
_They are just stupid blondes_ thought Van _they never did emerge out side of their own suburbanite culture and explore the world._ He knew that deep down inside his sibling was easily wounded at the words others had to say about her. _In Japan where we grew up, it was me with my six foot two appearance that was gawked at not her. She was not anorexic, but merely strong and small boned like many of her ancestors before her had been_.  
  
He eased out of his irrational thoughts of his coworkers while putting a knee brace on. Mick was starting on about this handicapped match against Evolution. It was to be him and Van initially against Batista, HHH, and Orton. Only the last minutes of the match would it be fair when Siya interfered and became the old Sadist Siya again.  
  
Van's thoughts began drifting away from Mick and Siya's conversation and back to their little jaunt in the tunnels of the arena. _No one had wanted to talk to the fine it was their loss he was used to being stared at, at home._ He was the freak but, here it seemed both him and Siya were outcasts. Either way it placed not value of Van's mind. Just gotta get the job done. Although from their walk to the ring to Mick's locker room he had noticed one person staring not awkwardly at him. She was tall around 5'9" he guessed and well built. Her eyes were pretty and a warm rich brown. As he passed her lips had eased into a smile and he had given her a wisp of a smile in return. _Yeah _he thought _I could like it here as long as she was around_. Who ever the brown-eyed beauty was.


	4. The Match

**_CHAPTER IV: THE MATCH_**

_AN: I do not own Van Asyeck, Mick Foley, Evolution or any other WWE superstars that may appear with in the story. Vince owns them all, and Linda owns Vince so all I have to say is please do not sue me. Ya. Know by know guys it's the normal spiel here._  
  
Van yawned at 11:15 at night and he was not used to still be waiting for a match. In Zero One they never had matches past ten thirty or so at night. Mostly because much of the time it was billed as a family affair with father's bringing their sons and wives watching and laughing at the antics of the wrestlers as they pointed out to their daughters the different moves.  
  
Siya slapped him upside the head. "Don't let your sleepiness be our down fall," she seethed. Even though she sounded mad he knew that there was a little glimmer of a smile in her eyes. Finally Mick stood up and announced that they should be getting to the gorilla if they wanted to stretch out there, as was his custom. They agreed and followed him out of the locker and down the twisted maze of hallways underneath whatever arena they were in at Kansas State.  
  
As they reached the black clothed area were there were signs everywhere saying **Beware of Your Time** and **Stay Sharp** it was apparent that once again the Asyeck twins had become a center of the quiet tension.  
  
Van cracked the bones in his neck and began to stretch out his legs and lower torso. Siya stretched her arms and pulled at the waist sash of her dress, which seemed to want to keep riding up her stomach even though she was already showing a bit too much skin for her taste. _Stupid freaking gimmick by freaking Van and Mick_. _Oh let Siya be your manager she looks all sweet and innocent then when they're not look she'll wham right in the balls._ Siya made a face at the thought of being dolled up like this once a week and then an extra day for Pay Per View. But what they hell it gave her aching skull a break from being slammed on barricades and into walls, buildings, people, trashcans, tables, poles, chairs, and even livestock. So who the hell was she to freaking complain about being giving an arm candy job. She made the money and it went back home to mom and dad so it was all right.  
  
She smiled _what would mommy think of this get up right now?_ Knowing the answer of her mother would think she was beauty, but then again her mother thought her beautiful even when she was four and out playing in the mud with Van all day. Giggling at the thought Siya nearly missed the cue to get out to the top of the ramp. Runny strangely in her high heels she managed to catch up to the guys just as they passed onto the stage.  
  
"Nice of you to make it sis," Van joked making a face she slipped in front of them and put on a blank face void of any emotion. As they made their way down to the ring she heard the ringside announcer say, "And entering the ring at a total of five hundred and thirty eight pounds is Mick Foley and Van Asyeck as escorted by Siya Asyeck."  
  
Mick sat on the ropes as Van stepped over them and into the ring. Siya stood at the corner looking like a silent and deadly manager. As Mindfields melted away into the unfamiliar theme song of Evolution Siya slipped down off the ring and on to the ground. Her brother and Mick placed themselves in the corner giving Evolution all the preening time they needed.  
  
Van carefully scanned the members of Evolution, one, two, three, and... aw shit four. _I guess the old man decided to come down tonight just incase we could give them the same trouble they gave us at Backlash._ The lights were lifted and Triple H was standing a few feet from his corner of the ring as Randy and Batista stood on the apron waiting for the match to begin. _Wait a second where's the ..._ he didn't have time to finish his thought as the bell was rung and that match began.  
  
The match began poorly for the underdogs, as HHH was much more powerful than Van. He quickly over powered the Asian and began to push him directly in the awaiting Evolution corner. What he didn't know was that Siya had gone about and was evening the odds for her friend and brother. As Mick was practically falling into the ring screaming at Van to, "Knock Triple H's feet out from under him."  
  
Siya had noticed that the old one was not in Evolution's corner in fact he was up on the ramp doing commentary with the King and JR. As she sauntered up the ramp she could hear Ric say,"An that one is going to go nicely as another conquest for our Mr. Orton." He seemed to drone on not taking the female into account as she drew closer to him.  
  
As she was now two feet from him King finally noticed her, "So Siya are you every bit of the wildfire they bill you to be." Shocked her mouth opened and she must have looked like gapping salmon out of water.  
  
Finally she said, "Well why don't you see for yourself." She sat on King's lap and watched from their perspective that it was now a three on one as Van had finally crawled to the corner and tagged Mick in.  
  
She then plucked the headphones off of the King, "Hey whatcha do that for." And pulled the wire around Ric's throat. She jumped up and started strangling him with it. Just before he was about to black out she let him go and reached for his steel chair he had fallen out of. Folding it nicely in her well-manicured hands she slammed it right down on his gasping face. After the job was done she left a sputtering King and a reeling JR to help her brother.  
  
Running down the ramp with the chair she struggled to not fall on her face while watching Van. He had regained his sense of well being and was about to leap into the ring to help out Mick when he heard his sister yell. Glancing down he caught the metal chair she threw up at him.  
  
He stepped over the ropes and began to knock out Evolution with the chair. He was almost to Triple H, with Randy lying in a pool of his own blood when Batista grabbed him by the throat. Van was airborne and he knew it. He counted the seconds until he was going to be landing on the mat although they never came. Instead he was thrown backwards and landed sprawled out on his chest.  
  
He glanced up at and saw Siya standing in a martial art defense position. _She must have kicked Batista_ he thought. Batista turned around and glanced at her, but began to advance towards Van again. It was at this time that Mick was outside the ring taking care of Triple H that he was slammed right into the steel steps. The noise alerted Siya as she turned around and tried to rush to Mick's aid. Leaping off the apron she put out a flying foot forward and slammed her foot right into HHH's face. He yelled as blood gushed out of his nose.  
  
"That's what you get you punk," she said to him. He began to advance upon her, but was suddenly stopped when a flying Batista collided with him outside of the ring. Van jumped down and battled Batista right next to the downed Triple H.  
  
The position of the Evolution's leader was perfect; he was laying like a dead body in the center of the matted walkway between the ring and the barricade. She climbed upon on the now step less ring and holding her hands on the ropes clutching them for life she flung backwards into a lionsault and right onto the HHH. She heard the breath go out of him.  
  
As she shakily stood up she heard a bell ring. Thinking it was for Van she jumped on to the ring and noticed it was a now occupied by a very conscious Randy Orton and a very angry and very mad looking Beast. They both noticed her and that's when Randy took a step forward. Trying to see beyond them she noticed that Van was out cold on the far end of the ring, his arm was at a funny angle and looked to be broken. "Van," she screamed losing all of her collected features. She ran for her twin, but was stopped by Batista.  
  
"You know you've been a very naughty little girl haven't you Singa," Randy said.  
  
"It's Se-ya," she pushed out the syllables to her name, "you stupid boy now let me go!"  
  
"We can't let you do that," a deep voice rumbled. Looking up she notice that the beast had spoken to her. "Why don't you come with us," he suggested as he held her back from her prone and possibly dying brother. She began to cry and pound her curled up fists against his chest  
  
"No let me go to him, please he's hurt he needs me," she begged.  
  
"No," the same voice rumbled, "I ...er...we need better use of you." And with that he pulled her closer to body and at that point she melted into the hard planes of his body. Her face met in the middle of his chest as her hot wet tears cascaded down.  
  
She was later aware that he had picked her up and was cradling her as they left the ring were both her brother and her mentor were left broken and bleeding in the ring both unawake and neither could hear her urgent screaming for help.


	5. Infest

**_CHAPTER V: INFEST _**

_AN: I do not own Van Asyeck, Mick Foley, Evolution or any other WWE superstars that may appear with in the story. I also do not own Stella McMahon or Shane. Vince owns them all, and Linda owns Vince so all I have to say is please do not sue me. Ya, know by now guys it's the normal spiel here.  
_  
Batista carried the small curled up figure into Evolution's locker room. "Well what are we going to do with her," he asked.  
  
"I don't know," sighed Triple H he was weak and dizzy from the match. "I need to see a trainer about my broken freaking nose," He mumbled and left the rest of evolution to confer amongst themselves about what to do with their hostage.  
  
"I say we break her," Randy stated with a evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh no we are not doing that to her," Batista replied.  
  
Randy shot back, "Why the hell not! After everything her and that brat of a brother have done to us I think she needs to learn a lesson about whose place she needs to be in." Ric eagerly nodded. His throat still bearing testimony to the small form's vicious streak. Sighing, the beast gave in, "Well how are we going to break," her he asked.  
  
It was then that Randy caught an idea. "You," Randy pointed to Dave.  
  
"Me," Dave replied as if confused about the sudden change in his friend's demeanor.  
  
"Yes, you Dave. She seems to like whatever the hell its is you have. That's going to be her downfall. We isolate her from that brother of hers, make her our manager and then just as she thinks that everything's okay we do the unthinkable."  
  
"What is that," He asked, curious to know the answer to Randy's plot.  
  
"You tell her you love her and then leave her," He smiled. Dave's stomach suddenly felt like lead. He did have feelings, whatever the hell they were for this woman in his arms, only he wasn't sure what they were, and he knew that lying to her like that wasn't right. But it didn't matter he had left his wife for this career he could lead this other woman on only as long as it would further his career.  
  
"Fine," he breathed. Randy shouted. It woke the woman in Dave's arm like a shot.  
  
She jumped up and began to kick and claw her way out of his arms screaming, "Help me." "You sons of a bitch," and several other foreign words that didn't sound too pleasant to his ears.  
  
Ric finally managed to find his voice and said, "Take that bitch out of here and do something wither her." Dave nodded and dragged the kicking and screaming woman from the locker room.  
  
As he pulled her around the corner he pushed her up against the wall. "Look shut up," the forcefulness in his voice made her jaw slacken. "You are going to do whatever I say because you have no choice. Do you understand that?" The woman looked up at him with a heart-wrenching look that twisted his insides around.  
  
"Yes," she spoke.  
  
"Good now we are going to the car and then we are going to the hotel where we are going to sort the rest of this out. Do you understand me?" The finality in his voice caused Siya's head to move up and down. Unaware of her own self she glided behind Dave and into his rented Jaguar.  
  
The ride to hotel was filled with tension. Siya had pushed her body as far as it would go against the door so much to the point that Dave put the automatic door lock on for fear that she would do something stupid and try and jump out of the moving vehicle juts to get away from him. He switched the radio on tiered of the tension that filled the car.  
  
"Hey, Hey, Hey it's Disaster Dara and you're listening to WXYQ Witcha's favorite anti-pop station. This next one goes out to a girl. It's from a guy named Van and he wants his sister to know that he is looking for her and that nothing will stop him. Alright so here is Papa Roach's Dead Cell"  
  
**_Born with no soul, Lack of control  
Cut from the mold of the anti—social _**

**_Plug them in and turn them on_**

**_Process the data, make yourself the bomb _**

**_What is you target, what is your reason _**

**_Do you have emotions, is your heart freezin' _**

**_Seizing the opportunity to speak _**

**_Ya didn't say nothing' but turn your fuckin cheek  
_**  
**_Dead Cell, Dead Cell_**  
  
**_Sick in the head, living but dead, _**

**_Hear what I said  
  
Learn a lesson from the almighty dread _**

**_Jah, nutty warrior, nothing's scarier _**

**_Kids are getting sick like malaria _**

**_Situation get harrier, throwing up all types of barriers _**

**_I'm telling ya the kids are getting singled out _**

**_Let me hear the dead cells shout  
  
Dead cell, Dead cell  
  
Born with no soul, lack of control _**

**_Cut from the mold of the anti-social _**

**_Plug them in and turn them on _**

**_Process the data, make your self the bomb  
  
Stop point fingers 'cause we are the guilty _**

**_Of clean cut lies and truth that's filthy  
  
Believe hats is the root of the word _**

**_Out comes lie when it's cut into thirds _**

**_I don't believe what my eyes behold, no _**

**_I don't believe what my ears are told, no _**

**_Seizin' the opportunity to speak _**

**_I'm saying something don't turn your fucking cheek  
  
Dead cell, dead cell  
  
Born with no soul, lack of control _**

**_Cut from the mold of the anti-social _**

**_Plug them in and turn them on Process the data, make your self the bomb  
_**  
"All right Wichita its disaster Dara and it's officially midnight now..." Dave shut off the radio as he coasted the Jaguar into parking space.  
  
"Let's go," he grumbled. It wasn't until he steeped into the cool Midwestern night did he realize he was still in his wrestling shorts. Not that it bothered him or anything. He slammed the door shut and proceed to walk away from the car when he remembered shit the girl. He walked back and noticed she was still plastered to the door, but instead of being crying and a mess she had blissfully fallen asleep and her head was resting gently against the leather interior. _That's a good girl_ he thought. He opened the door expecting her head to fall into his awaiting arms only that's not what happened.  
  
Her left fist struck out quickly and struck him across the bridge of his nose. Her right hand came around the back of his head and slammed his head into the paint job of the car. He legs were between his, as her arm was still around his neck. She used the momentum from slamming his head to the car and slid underneath his legs. She was flat on her back and rolled to a crouching position. Pulling herself up she took off at a full sprint across the sleepy parking lot of the Holiday Inn.  
  
She was making great time. She was almost to the main road when she was bulldogged into the hard asphalt. Her chin was scrapped and she couldn't see straight.  
  
Dave was pissed she had tried to get away from him and had almost succeed as. He picked up the limp wildcat and brought her without incident upstairs and into his room. Laying her flat on the bed he watched her as she began to regain he composure.  
  
_Holy shit that was some bulldog from hell_ Siya thought. Her back was aching and her jaw was swollen and stiff. Her head was in the beginning stages of a grade A migraine, her knees were scrapped and it felt like one of the ones in her left hand might have become broken. _Dammit I was fucking caught but now what?_ "What exactly do you plan to do with me Beast," she questioned him.  
  
He smiled at her,"Well just have to see won't we," he smiled arrogantly. _Damn he had a nice smile_ she admitted to herself. "I don't know about you but this baby oil is driving my skin crazy."  
  
"I wouldn't have that problem seeing as I'm fully clothed," she seethed at him.  
  
"Yes well that might be a problem wouldn't you think," he smiled.  
  
"Oh yes your body just makes me wilt," she shot back sarcastically. Feeling some amount of movement coming back to her legs she slid herself off the bed and stood up, a bit wobbly. "Now if you excuse me my beast I have my own hotel room some where," and she went for the doorknob.  
  
Dave stood up and grabbed her hand,"Oh no your not, like I said you are not going any where unless its with me."  
  
"Well then genius what am I supposed to wear for this escapade you seem to want to drag on." He looked genuinely stunned as if he hadn't thought of that answer.  
  
Upon regaining her sense Siya had done a quick scan of the room and confirmed that the must have been here earlier in the day. Because there was a large duffel bag opened and a even larger suitcase in the corner of the room from which it seemed like clothes were spewing out of.  
  
"Hold on," he said still holding her hand and making her walk with him back onto the bed. Pissed off that he was not letting go of her hand she shook of his tight hold, crossed her arms and scooted away from him to the end of the bed.  
  
Dave noticed this and placed his large arm around her waist and pulled her over to him. Keeping his hand on her side he noticed that she had a definable curve in her side that fitted his hand ever so perfectly. Calling up a few divas' rooms he was able to get them to do a favor and go to Siya's room and get the clothes she would need for that night.  
  
"Well that's done," he said as he stood up still holding Siya captive.  
  
"What are you doing," she asked him as he brought her into the bathroom.  
  
"Well seeing as you tried to escape from the Jaguar, when I placed you on the bed and just now I don't think I can let you out of my eye sight. However, this oil is beginning to annoy me desperately and I need to shower off. Now you know where this leaves us."  
  
She visible palled, even more than her white make up already did for her complexion. Her gray eyes grew larger and she breathed, "You can't be serious."  
  
"Yes, well I can't trust you so looks like were tandem showering," he laughed.  
  
"You can't be serious," Siya said as she began to panic, "look I'll just stay in the far corner and not move until your done". She pointed to the toilet and made huge swirling motions with her hands.  
  
"Nope no can do kiddo I don't trust you," as he said that he closed the bathroom door and clicked the lock shut on it. "I want to stay where I can see you at all times. You are quite the valuable around here. He laughed as he bent over and began turning the shower knobs on. Siya was glued in place as he became moving around the small room that seemed to get smaller by the minute with his hulking figure touching every part of her as he reached around to get towels, shampoo, everything. He eventually moved away from her and stuck his arm underneath the shower spray. "Well that's warm enough," he spoke out loud to no one in particular.  
  
He moved back over to the vanity on that which Siya had plastered her self to, as it was the farthest point away from him at the moment. "Look I'm not going to eat you," he paused giving her body a good look up and down, "unless you want me to," he finished with a smile.  
  
Siya sucked a breath in completely mesmerized by his eyes as a small mouse would be if confronted by a cobra. Suddenly it felt too cold in the room as she shook.  
  
Dave noticed the small tremor that passed though her body and thought _well at least I know the enjoyment isn't just a one sided street_ he smiled. "Come on its time to shower," he said.  
  
"No, please you can't be serious," she begged him.  
  
He smiled, "If you can't take that dress off I'll be glad to help you."  
  
She cringed, "Fine I'll do it but turn around," pausing, "please," she huffed. A huge smile plastered its self on his face as he turned around. Making sure he completely tuned around she gave him the middle finger and stuck her tongue out at him. _No response so I guess he isn't looking after all._ She quickly brought her hands up to the row of buttons by her collar bone unsnapped them and then sat on the toilet and proceed to take off each of her shoes as quick as she could. Finally she reached around her neck and began to unzip her dress. Convinced it was low enough she then pulled it off and placed it gently on the hook of the bathroom door next to the two starch white robes that the beast had put up there during his previous ministrations around the room. Standing in nothing but her bra and matching panties she finally said, "I'm ready."  
  
He turned around was shocked. _She's gorgeous_ he thought. Every inch of her body was a pale creamy white. She had shapely legs, defined torso, beautiful delicate...  
  
"Can you please get your mind out of the gutter buddy," she snapped interrupting his lazy journey with his eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't it be more comfortable if you got yourself completely undressed," he motioned to the red bra and panties.  
  
"No," she said using the same finality he had used in the arena.  
  
"Fine suit yourself then," he snapped. Keeping his contact with her eyes he stripped down to nothing. He was watching for the slightest bit of a reaction from his captive, but nothing registered. "Well after you," a now nude Batista opened the curtain for the young girl.  
  
She stepped into the spray and was warmly greeted by a relaxing spray of water. The showerhead, however, was too small for the whole bath that they were now sharing as he stepped in behind her. Pushing himself up to her he held her hips and splayed his fingers across her stomach as they showered together in an attempt she thought was so that she couldn't dart out and leave at any point. She was wrong...  
  
_ Why the hell did I even think of this_ he thought in his head, Dave moaned as he accompanied Siya into the shower. The water was making rivulets down her scarred back. There were tack marks he assumed from all to previous matches that had not healed correctly, a few burn patches alluded to her once hardcore lifestyle.  
  
He couldn't stop himself from touching her as he moved closer. When he made contact with her as his hips absently brushed against her he noticed that she closed her eyes and melted against him. He began to wash her hair, her back that was until the water turned blistering cold and the moment was over.  
  
The cold water must have snapped her to her senses because Siya now struggled to finish up as the monster in back of her completed whatever routine he was doing.  
  
Stepping out of the shower first he grabbed the robes and tossed one at her as he donned one. He threw open the door and matched out to the singular beg where her luggage had been placed.  
  
Looking through the assortment of clothes she decided on a blue tank top and short set which she managed to put on underneath the rob as she took off the showered in underwear set. Untying the robe she sunk on to the bed and pushed her suitcase off. She noticed that he was on the phone with someone as she curled up underneath the covers wet hair and all.  
  
Dave got off the phone with room service whom he had convinced to bring up chicken sandwiches even though it was well after one in the morning at this point. As they arrived he gave one to Siya as she gingerly took it from him and began munching away on it as she watched ESPN. _A woman after my own heart_ he smiled his wife Angie had hated watching it and couldn't understand why he would watch it.  
  
Finishing her sandwich she curled up on the bed and went to sleep. Watching her breathing to make sure that she was asleep he switched out of the robe and into a pair of boxers and white t-shirt. Pulling the covers up he slipped underneath them and inches away from Siya's sleeping form. Afraid she would try and run away from him again he brought his arm around her and pulled her close. She put up no resistance and instead turned over and buried her face in his neck as her legs drew up to his own. That was how Dave Batista got the best sleep of his wrestling career.


	6. The Afterglow

**_CHAPTER VII: THE AFTERGLOW_**

_AN: I do not own Van Asyeck, Mick Foley, Evolution or any other WWE superstars that may appear with in the story. I also do not own Stella McMahon or Shane. Vince owns them all, and Linda owns Vince so all I have to say is please do not sue me. Ya, know by now guys it's the normal spiel here._

The next morning Batista woke up. He was at first boggled at where he was and then the events of the night before came rushing back to him. _The abduction, the shower, and that tank top_ he smiled. He looked down and noticed that the said beauty queen had her face nuzzled into his neck and her legs pressed against his. He watched her as she began to stir.

Siya opened her eyes and realized where she was. She felt his rippling muscles underneath her palms, and she felt the minuet clasp of his arm on her hip. Screaming she struggled to get away and promptly fell on the floor, and on her face. Her legs were tangled up in the bed sheets and causing her to lose time in her escape. Dave chuckled, grasped her upper arm lightly and hoisted her up on the bed. "You kidnapper, once I get a Singapore Cane your history," she snarled.

"So I guess we're back to last nights formalities," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you big neanderthal," she spat.

"Well it's eight o'clock and we've got a plane to catch to New York," he stated.

"I have no reason to go with you... you pig," she yelled at him. Grabbing a pillow she smacked him across the face and ran to the bathroom. Locking the door she calmed herself down. Her make up bag stood on the countertop. Hands shaking she picked up a bag and began to apply her makeup.

Outside the door Dave raised his fist to pound against the door, but upon hearing the water pouring into the sink. He stopped and just listened to the water splash against the bowel. He turned around and began to change into a nice three-piece suit. Selected a very expensive Armani suit he put on expensive cologne and diamond studs in his ears. Hearing the water stop he made himself stop from turning around in anticipation of seeing her.

When he did it took his breath away.

She was wearing tailored black leather pants and a corseted red tube top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail leaving the expanse of her neck free from any obstructions. She had gold hoop earrings and a thin golden chain with a dragon medallion hanging from it. She gave him a seething look and began to head towards the door carrying her suitcase. "Are you ready so we can leave now? Or should I assume your going to spend more time in front of that mirror in one day then I do in an entire month," she said, mentioning that Dave since her exited the bathroom Dave had spent his time looking in the mirror fixing his hair. "God you are a woman," she muttered under her breath. Dave strode over and opened the door artfully carrying both of his duffel bags and maneuvering around her so that if she were to sprint away from him he could easily grab her.

_God this is ridiculous I'm letting this man keep control of me_ Siya though. But secretly deep down inside she sort of enjoyed the way Dave fussed over her in the car when she couldn't get her seatbelt to buckle right. OR the way they stopped at Wawa for a cup of green tea that the hotel hadn't offered. Smiling she decided that she would lay off her bitching to Dave. Turning her head to Dave she abruptly said, "Thank you."

Without even taking his eyes off the road he cracked a smile and said," It's no problem I enjoy your company. It's a lot nicer than the guys I usually am with." The rode the rest of the way in silence.

Upon reaching the airport he escorted her out of the Jaguar and taking her bag this time he carried all the bags to the check in counter. After putting his largest bag onto the rolling rack to be deposited in the belly of the plane he took hold of Siya's hand and held it all the way to the waiting area.

Six hours later they stepped off in New York City. Siya breathed in the scents of JFK airport. Smiling, she basically dragged Dave away from Evolution to go pick up their luggage.

"Hey hold on, you don't want to get eaten alive here do you," he joked. Rolling her eyes she informed him, "My family and I have traveled here over a hundred times in the past ten years or so."

"Oh," Dave said suddenly silenced by the knowledge.

"Come on lets go put our stuff down and I get you the best dog in the city," she spoke trying to make him smile. Four hours later Siya pulled up in front of a Lower East Side grocery store.

"What in God's name are we doing here woman," he asked indignantly obviously worried about the sort that tended to inhabit the area.

Laughing she smiled as she slide out of the car. "The best hotdog you'll ever have." She got out and walked into the grocery. "Hey," she greeted. The old man behind the counter smiled and waved back.

"He knows you," Dave whispered.

"No," she giggled, "everyone is just that friendly here. It's like Tokyo only a little cozier." She ordered two hotdogs with the works. Handing one to Dave they walked out of the store. The walk back to the car was uneventful.

As they approached their rental Dave was the first to notice a crouched figure near the car. The figure stood up and walked away from the car before they got there. Approaching the car cautiously Dave wouldn't let her near it.

He found nothing physically wrong with the car only some smudged characters on the tire. Not caring any more about the figures Dave opened the door for Siya and walked around the side of the car.

Siya instantly recognized the Japanese figures when she saw them. It was a note from Van _dear little sister I promise that no one will hurt you. I promise that next Monday night you can come home with me. Love your big brother van. _

**_AN: Please review guys. A author can do only so much without feedback from her audience. Even if its a Its sucks I'll appreciate it. Although You Rock and the Story is awesome are much preferred. I'll take whatever you guys can give me. So please review!!_**


End file.
